School Mates (transcript)
Episode: School Mates episode begins Ren was putting strings on his hands Stimpy: Neck one, Pearl two, Mid three. Pearl bary... phone rings Ren: Hello, Chuck. Why you ol' dog. I haven't you seen it forever! What? Run away over? Great! Catch it a few. Ciao! That was my own patonity brother, Chuck. He's coming by for a visit. Oh, that will be nice. panicking Coming by for a visit?! SHE'S CRIPES! looks at the tea collection, pretty lamp, cute baby stuff and looks at the cheerleading outfit Stimpy: Looky Ren, I finished your cheerleading outfit. Try it on. Ren: I-I.. I can't let Chuck see me like this! knocks at the door Stimpy: I'll get it! Coming! Ren: Ohhh no, you don't! throws Stimpy at the closet and shuts the door. Chuck kicks the door. Chuck: YEAH!! Time to party! CHUCKY BOY'S HERE! OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH! How are you, ya ol' dog? Ren: Hey, buddy! How about my back handshake? and Chuck was doing a back handshake Ren and Chuck: singing Oh make it out to fly, Oh make it out to fly, Heigh Ho the derry-o, make it out to fly. and Chuck laughs Chuck: Hey, Hoek, You're gettin' kind of... dandy in your old age. looks at Stimpy It's a cat! LET'S GET EM! runs away and Chuck will get him. Chuck bites Stimpy's butt. Chuck laughs. Oh, Geez! Did you see that cat run? laughs Ren: Ehh, Actually, that cat is Stimpy. My roommate and best pal in the whole world. Chuck: Hmmmm.. That really makes me wanna PUKE! Not only they live a demastagated lifestyle. But where the CAT no less. And that too much of a cat that. I didn't think YOU lost your canine unless streak. Ren: Ehh, it's not true, I tell you. Why I... I have some much of a maygee bleed bitten butt hound has I EVER was. his finger Chuck: Oh yeah? Prove it. CHASE THE CAT! Hmm, better fix him up a bit first. is wearing a cat costume at Stimpy There! Now that's a cat. You wait here for a few seconds. Then knock. Got that, furbutt? Stimpy: Yes sir. Chuck: What are ya? Ren: I'm a dog. Chuck: What are ya!? Ren: I'm a dog! Chuck: WHAT ARE YOU CHASE!? Ren: CATS!! Chuck: AND WHAT ARE YOU CHASE?!? Ren: CATS!!! CATS!! CAAATS!!! and Ren woofing. Chuck and Ren: voice Who is it? Stimpy: It's the cat. Any vicious dogs in there? Chuck: No, just us... Chuck & Ren: MAD DOGS!! screams. Chuck and Ren chasing at Stimpy. Ren was biting Stimpy's butt. Chuck and Ren laughs. Stimpy: I'm running out of buttlocks up here. that butt is missing. Chuck: Yeah, it's just like the ol' times, eh Hoek? What are ya say you and me go out and PAINT THE TOWN YELLOW! and Ren was chasing a car. Chuck kicks all the trash can. Ren loves the dump. Ren was washing it with the fish. Hedgehog: Man, what a day. What else can go wrong? grabs the hedgehog Chuck: Here you go, pal. Be my guest. scrubs Ren Ren: Thanks, pal. and Ren was chasing a Skunk Chuck: Come on, man! Hurry up! Give me your best shot! sprays at Chuck. Chuck and Ren giggles. Ren and Chuck are playing poker with all the dogs. Stimpy looks at the clock Stimpy: I sure hope the boys are alright. REN, YOU'RE HOME! Ren and Chuck: singing Oh, make it out the fly, Oh make it out the fly, Heigh ho the derry-o, make it out the fly. Stimpy: Oh Ren, I was so worried about- Chuck: Hey, it's that cat. dogs are growling. Stimpy screams. Four dogs was chasing Stimpy Hey buddy, look at this? It's the old college handbook. Those for the days, eh Hoek? Ren: It sure is. Chuck: Hey, his name is Flyspeck. Ren is president of the Flower Arranging Corps, Captain of the Underwater Chess Team, and the Treasurer of the Speelunker's Club. Wow, what a winner. women dogs, Chuck and Stimpy laughing at Ren Stimpy: Boy Ren, you're a jennywine loser! Chuck: laughs Yeah, a pathetic reject. was sad Hey, Let's play a game! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! Ren: What? will put the cat costume at Ren Chuck: It's a cat! Kill it! screams, Two dogs are chasing at Ren. Ren: Well boys, I'm off to work. See you about 8 hours. Play nice. walks off Stimpy: Gee, what do we do all day? sees Stimpy. A timecard says "8 Hours Later. Ren: Well, I'm home. I'm sure hope you boys... Huh? What the? punches lightly at Chuck. Chuck punches hardly at Stimpy. Chuck and Stimpy laughs. Stimpy: Hi-ya, Ren. How's a boy? We've been watching Bloody Sporty events and play a manly punching games, design with thick horrible bruces. Chuck: Hey Stimp, come on pal! We gotta get outta here before all the public restroom closed. Stimpy: Goodbye Renny. We're going rousing. Ren: But, But... what about.. me? Chuck: Oh yeah. We left a few dirty dishes in the kitchen. Take care of those will ya. was washing dishes. Ren: Boy, that Chuck is always delight for the party. Just like back in Collage. Those for the days. flashbacks at School I remember the first time and meet my that brother. It was all that midnight clammy. put Ren on his cup. Chuck laughs. And the kind of respect the sports team. Chuck: Oh, uhhh... Spitboy. Ren: Here, you worthless borness, sir. spits at Ren. Booger Red Lummox looks at Ren. Ren smiles And then, there was the night of the harvest home coming dance. pressed the doorbell I am purchased the lovely sausage hipick of boil. And what is to be the best night of my life. Turned out to be the worst! and his wife going to the car Chuck: Hey, flyspeck! Don't wait up for us. off while laughing of flashback. Ren was sadly tears up. Ren: sad WHO AM I KIDDING!? I WAS A PATHETIC LOSER! And insignificant flyspeck. And that's all I'll ever be. crying Stimpy? Is that you? Buddy? Stimpy and Chuck: singing Oh, make it out a fly, oh make it out a fly, Heigh Ho the derry-o, make it out a fly. OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! Stimpy: Hi, Ren! We drink toilet water. And I liked it. Ren: That's nice. Chuck: Yeah, and we can do the root beer chaser. So hop to it. Ren: In a flash. off Stimpy: Hurry back, Ren. See if you can play a manly games with us. Chuck: Eh, forget him, Stimpy. He is a bum. He always was a bum, he continues to be a bum, and he always will be a BUM. Come on, let's get some more compacted prokine. OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! Stimpy: Psst, Hey Poundyface, we're gonna watch a violent act of sportsmenship now. was lonely. Ren: No thanks, I'll just wait here 'til I die. sobbing Stimpy: Hmmm.. I know! Oh Ren! sees Stimpy It's a cat. Let's get him. Ren: Thanks Stimpy. You really knows just how they cheer me up. Stimpy: Oh pushaw. Ren: Can we pals again? bites Stimpy's tail Stimpy: Friends to the end, Ren. Friends to the end. OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! iris was closing completely at the end of the episode Category:Episode Transcripts